Changing Tides
by NikNaktheNutter
Summary: Story set after season 1, goes a little AU. A slow and restless period in Sherwood gives rise to some of the worst times that the Outlaws will face together. Will contain Robin angst in later chapters, may upgrade rating then. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Changing Tides**

Disclaimer –

_All characters belong to the BBC and those geniuses that write Robin Hood BBC. I simply use their creations for my amusement._

Chapter 1 –

Robin wandered lazily through Sherwood Forest, nothing had happened in days and it was only causing him to become restless and agitated.

The Sheriff was away visiting London, which only caused Robins mind to ponder, as to what he was actually doing. It did mean however, that there were no hair brained schemes to avoid, but also that there were rarely any travellers through the woods.

Guy of Gisbourne was enjoying lording it over the shire from Locksley Manor and didn't want to ruin his good fun by chasing after the dratted Robin Hood and his band of filthy outlaws.

That is how it had come to be that Robin had partially removed himself from his gang and taken to the woods in search of a little solitude.

Much and Allen had remained at the camp, whilst Djaq and Will had gone on a visit to Scarborough to see Will's little brother Luke.

Little John had taken off in search of new hideouts and ambush points, however hard Robin tried, he just could seem to get him to relax even for a moment.

Robin was glad though that his band of merry men actually had a chance to be merry men for once. It was as his mind drifted through both the good times and the bad, that he heard something a slight rustle of leaves. Cursing his lack of vigilance, Robin strained his senses to hear over the normal buzz of the forest.

There came that rustling again, not normal leaves passing amongst each other, more a heavy boot being dragged through the undergrowth, there it was a third time, a distinct rhythm of footfalls.

Robin continued to walk as though he had heard nothing, no point in giving away his only form of surprise. Luckily, he knew that soon the forest thinned significantly and that then, his follower would be identified.

As Robin rounded a big oak tree, he saw the light stream through the thin canopy above, as he turned about himself, pretending to marvel at the way in which the light danced and dappled on the forest floor, he caught a glimpse, a tiny speck of red had shot from once patch of ferns to another.

Whoever, this person was that tailed him, they were skilled. As Robin moved further into the clearing, he saw the person move again, this time slower as though to not draw attention to themselves. It hadn't worked though.

Robin pulled his bow from behind his back at bent low as he stuck four arrows in the ground, in front of him, and then slowly he brought the fifth to the bow and placed it carefully. All the while, he tried to remain casual and nonchalant about the situation, as though he simply made to practice his aim.

Unfortunately for Robin this person, turned out to be two people, and as Robin aimed and fired at one the other aimed and fired at him.

Robin had aimed at the upper shoulder of this man, intending to pin him to the tree behind by his shirt so that he could question him further, but as he went to loose his arrow, another one shot into his arm and disrupted his aim.

He heard a scream from behind a tree and muffled shouts from another person.

As he looked down he saw the dark arrow protruding from his left shoulder, buried in so deep it would take a considerable amount of time to remove. He needed to return to the camp soon, to prevent infection.

But first he needed to check the state of the person behind the ferns and discover the whereabouts of this other mysterious person.

Tbc…

----------------

Anyways, what do you think?? Please review!! Got many places I want to go with this story but not sure if it any good.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer –

_All characters belong to the BBC and those geniuses that write Robin Hood BBC. I simply use their creations for my amusement._

Chapter 2 –

Robin slowly approached the bushes; he edged closer, whilst continually scanning the area for traces of the mysterious second person.

Cautiously, he pulled back the foremost branches and squinted into the gloom of the undergrowth. He couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, something shot out towards Robin; he jumped back, as the object came flying at him, assuming that he was an aggressor. As his eyes followed the movement, he discovered that the attacker was no more than a rabbit, startled by his appearance in its home.

Knife in hand, as his bow was useless with that dratted arrow in his arm, he advanced once more on the undergrowth before him. As he rounded the corner of the trees, it soon became apparent that whatever was there was no more.

In its place was a splattering of blood and several drops leading away from the area, there were also several boot marks and some pieces of torn fabric, obviously used as a makeshift bandage.

Robin now had a decision to make regarding his current situation, either he ran home, like a scared little puppy and his tail between his legs or he showed some reckless abandon for his health and followed the trail of blood that lead away from the scene.

His decision was made for him as all of a sudden there was a scream from the general direction of his camp. He thought to himself, you couldn't call it running away if you were running towards something else.

------------

Much screamed again, that stupid Allen had dropped that pan on his foot twice now and it really was starting to hurt quite a lot.

"Never, am I letting you help with the cooking again, it is way to dangerous and far too many people, namely me, appear to end up injured", Much groaned.

"Lighten up, so I drop a few things, if I was to sit here and not lift a finger you would complain about a lack of help." Allen responded

Much looked enraged as he knew that what Allen said to be entirely truthful, but everyone was allowed to complain and moan a little.

Just at that moment Djaq and Will burst into the camp.

"Who screamed??" Djaq asked as Will caught his breath behind her.

Allen fell about laughing, whilst Much told the embarrassing story, by the end, his face had turned a beetroot colour, and by the time Djaq had finished telling them both off for alarming her so, both Allen and Much looked decidedly sheepish about the entire situation.

Then Djaq recounted the tale of her and Wills visit to Scarborough, both the joy at seeing little Luke and the heart stopping moment when they were nearly caught by the guards on their way back into the forest.

"It appears that they have taken to guard the exits of Sherwood rather than venturing in, but I am not sure which is worse" Djaq mused.

"They must be worried by us or something else is going on that we don't know about yet" Will suggested

"That is highly probable but if they stay there it is going to get harder and harder to get supplies in and our gifts to the poor, out" Much stated.

All four of the people nodded their heads solemnly. It certainly was a conundrum.

As they thought over these puzzling circumstances, all of a sudden, Robin burst into the camp, and said "Did anyone hear that woman scream?"

To which they all fell about laughing, whilst Much hide his blood red face in his hands.

When Robin realised that nobody was in danger and that he was in the safety of the camp, he gave into his exhaustion and slide down the tree behind him. For a few fleeting moments it seemed like the world stopped and the forest went silent, he closed his eyes gratefully, until he was suddenly snatched from his dream like state.

Djaq was the first to see Robin slide down the tree, and then noticed the arrow protruding from his arm. She quickly made a move towards Robin which alerted Will and then Much to.

Djaq bent low, next to Robin peering into his far off gaze, she touched him and he snapped his head round quickly. His green eyes looked lost and confused for a moment, before becoming alert once more.

"Care to tell me, how this happened?!" Djaq asked, gesturing towards the arrow sticking awfully from their leaders shoulder.

All Robin could manage before he gave into the blood loss and exhaustion is, "I honestly don't know"

Tbc…

-----------------

Thanks for my reviews that was awesome

Will post again soon; let me know what you all think of the new chapter.


End file.
